Le passé
by mei77540
Summary: Alors voila en gros :le passé de Shuichi est il rose bonbon , ou bien noir ? c'est ma premiere fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les perso ne sont pas a moi. (Pour l'instant . . . je vais bientôt les adopter, suffit de mourir et de se réincarner en l'un deux, pas facile me direz vous . . .) J'aie espacée c'est mieu non ?

Chapitre 1 : Le shampoing. . . ( Un titre plus con, tu meurs.)

'_ Il étais une fois, un jeune homme blond et courageux, qui étais tombé amoureux d'une princesse, mais malheureusement pour celui ci, la princesse ne voyais pas le jeune homme comme un prince, elle le voyais plus comme un serviteur. Mais un jour, alors que la princesse étais en âge de ce marier, le jeune homme revint une fois de plus, le coeur de glace de la princesse, avait peux a peux fini par fondre. Et lors d'une énième visites, le père de la princesse, imposa a ce jeune homme une épreuve, au bout duquel s'il y parvenait,il épouserais sa fille.  
Le jeune homme accepta et attendit l'annonce de cet épreuve.  
_

_- Prince, toi qui vient de contré lointaine, pour t'accordé la main de ma fille, j'ai décidé de te donné une épreuve, si tu y parvint, tu me succéderas, si tu échoues, tu devras repartir au loin dans ton pays, et te trouver une autre épouse.  
_

_- Je réussirais cette épreuve que vous m'imposez, car mon amour n'as d'égale que celui que je porte a votre fille.  
_

_- Cette épreuve seras des plus difficile, vois tu, depuis quel temps, une sorcière vit dans cette forêt, depuis lors nous n'avons plus aucun gibiers,plus aucuns oiseaux ne siffle dans cette forêt maudite. Si tu parvint a me ramener le coeur de cette sorcière,je ferais de toi mon successeur. Maintenant vas accomplirez la tache de ton roi.  
Courageux comme pas permis, le jeune prince, erra deux jours, et deux nuits, dans la forêt avant de trouver la sorcière.  
Elle étais là, cueillant des orties, dans un manteaux noir qui lui tombait sur le visage.  
_

_- Halte a toi sorcière. Il me faut ton coeur pour gagnait celui que j'aime. En offrant ton coeur au roi, tu me permettras de gagnais la main de ma bien aimée. Alors retourne toi et bat toi avec tes sortilèges, moi j'utiliserais mon épée.  
Malgré le ton employer par le prince, la sorcière ne se retourna pas,elle avait arrêter de cueillir des orties et autres plantes, mais se contenta de lever la tête vers le ciel.  
_

_- Courageux prince, pourquoi ne pas, a moi aussi, me faire grâce, et m'exaucer un voeux ? avant de mourir ? _

_- Soit ! je mis conformerais, si ce voeux n'est pas trop fantaisiste. Parlez ! Que voulait vous ?_

_ - Une bague . . ._

_- Vous voulez une bague ? _

_- Non, je veux que vous retrouviez ma bague, je l'aie perdue il y a fort longtemps, dans un arbre. _

_- Comment avait vous fait ?_

_- Je me promenais, lorsque d'un coup, ma bague s'envola sans que je puisse savoir comment, et allât se nicher au creux d'un arbre centenaire. Jeune prince, situ réussi a me rapporter cette bague, je concenterais a te donner mon coeur. _

_- Soit ! Je vous rapporterais cette bague maudite,et vous m'offrirais votre coeur. Dans quelle direction ce trouve cette arbre ? _

_- Je vous y conduirais moi même, car cette endroits, et bien loin, je ne vous attaquerais pas, je souhaite simplement récupérer ma bague. . . '_

- Shûichi!!viens mettre la table !

Shûichi étais avachit sur le canapé, il se leva en grognant et il se mit en route vers la cuisine. La il fit ce que Yuki voulais, mettre la table.

-Puta$!Sale gamin ! vient m'aider !! Grouille ou ont ne mangeras pas ce soir !

- Waa ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

En fait, pendant que Yuki faisait a manger, il n'avait pas remarquer que Shûichi essayer, lui aussi de faire a manger. Mais comme Yuki l'avait virer sans qu'il ait pu terminer, il avait laisser une bonne parti de la cuisine en souc et avait utilisé une bonne parti des poêle. Du coup, Yuki s'étais retrouver avec une bonne parti de vaisselle a faire, mais comme sa préparation étais en attente, la pâte durcissais au fur et a mesure et n'allais plus être bonne.  
Alors Shûichi lava et essuya en vitesse la poêle convoité de Yuki, puis sous la menace, fit de même pour les autres. Il n'avait pas encor terminer de ranger, et Yuki l'appelais déjà a table. Shûichi ne parla pas pendant le dîner.

- T'es malade ? - Non pourquoi ?

- Tu ne parle pas, ma! j'vais pas m'en plaindre. . .

- . . .

- Non mais je rêve, on dirait qu'on a inversé nos personnalité ! C'est moi qui parle et toi qui écoute.

- . . .

- . . .

- Yuki . . .

- HMM ? Tu me parle maintenant ?

- Que fait tu quand tu te souvient de ton passé ?

- . . .

- Je veux dire, quand tu te souvient si tu as fait une bêtise du genre, voler dans un magasin . . . Tu gère comment ?

- . . . He bien, je me calme et j'essaye de penser a autre chose.

- C'est tous ? Et si sa passe pas ? - Pff T'es chiant ! chuis pas psy moi, tu te débrouille. T'as fini ?

- Hmm oui . . .merci. - . . . Bon et tu faisais quoi sur le canapé tous a l'heure ? tu rêvais ?

- Non, je pensais. . . A quelle que chose. Son regard se fit lointain. Le repas se fit dans le calme, au plus grand malheur de Yuki,Qui s'étais , contre toute attente, habituer au bruit de son compagnon, et cela lui manquais, un peux. Après le repas,Shûichi débarrassa et termina la vaisselle. Yuki, lui, se contenta de fumer une clope assis devant son ordinateur, a penser aux mots de Shûichi. . . Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur le problème, pensant que ce n'étais qu'une passade d'ado.  
De son côté Shûichi étais dans la chambre, et avait sortis un livre miteux et noir de son sac. En le regardant, Shûichi se rappela du contenus. Lentement, très lentement, il l'ouvrit, le visage neutre,les yeux vide de toutes émotions. Des feuilles et des photos, voilas le contenu. Soudain pris d'un violent haut le coeur, il se précipita a la salle de bain, et se mit sous la douche. Il attendit, sous la douche brûlante que les images dans sa tête s'arrêtent. Quelques minutes passèrent, et après ils se sentais mieux, il en profita pour se laver les cheveux, il pris son shampoing et ce lavas les cheveux. . . Du coter de Yuki, tous aller bien, sa productivité étais a son maximum. Mais, toute bonne chose a bonne fin, et la fin de sa productivité étais proche.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
Yuki se rua dans la salle de bain, ouverte en passant car Shû a de l'ambition, et des fantasmes aussi . . ., bref arriver dans la salle de bain, il découvrit Shûichi qui tenais une serviette de bain sur ces cheveux .Et une sur ces hanches.( Flûte . . . Pour les envies ont repasseras. . . )

- Pourquoi t'as hurler !

- Huuu . . . Mes cheveux . . . ma teinture . . . Pourquoi y avais du décolorant dans mon Shampoing ?

- Du décolorant ? Ho ! C'est Tatsuha sûrement. (Notez que la gravitez a l'air de l'atteindre un peux pensé a l'instant de l'écrivain : 'la boule rose et parti, plus de teinture horrible ca c'est le bonheur car dans les rues boules rose Shûichi Yuki Eiri l'écrivain course forcé jusqu'a un quelconque abri essoufflé et dégoûter du sport. Mais grâce a du décolorant , mesdames et messieurs, plus de boule rose plus de course forcé et plus de dégoût du sport YES ! ' ( enfin si un peux quand même. . . )

flash back

DING DONG - Hmm !! DING DONG - Merde ! ( il se lève de son fauteuil et vas ouvrir )

- Salut Frero !! J'te dérange pas aux moins ? - Si ! Dégage.

- A attend je t'empreinte ta salle de bain.

Et il c'étais dirigé vers celle ci sans attendre de réponse, qui serais sûrement négatif.  
Yuki attendit son frère dix minutes dans le salon. Quand son frère revint, il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'expliquer et avait simplement lancer un ' c'est une surprise pour toi ' avant de refermer la porte. Intriguer l'écrivain étais allez voir dans la salle de bain, mais rien n'avait étais ajouter. Alors il retourna écrire en envisageant de mettre son frère a l'asile.

Fin du flash back

- Je vais le tuer. . .

- . . . Tu veux pas me les laisser voir ? (En fait, même moi j'aimerais savoir la vrais couleur des tifs a Shû. Alors je me basse sur le rose pâle. . Verrez . .)

- Non, j'aime pas ma couleur de cheveux . . . Yuki ne se fit pas répéter, il avait arracher la serviette de Shûichi ( celle de sa tête ok ? Mais en même tans il peux aussi enlever celle qui recouvre ces hanches fines . . ), et admirais ces fabuleux cheveux couleur . . .

- Blond . . . Tu as les cheveux blond ? Sa alors . . . ( San visage et surpris et admiratif )

- Je déteste cette couleur, sur moi en tous cas, sur toi c'est trop beaux mon Yuki dit il les yeux remplit de pituite nétoiles dorées. ( Je sais que vous allez me dire : Mais, pourquoi le blond ? pourquoi pas le brun ou le noir ? Ma réponse n'est pas logique mais la voila: si Shû a les cheveux teint en rose pâle, pour moi ses cheveux ne pouvait pas être noir ou brun. Pitié ne me tuer pas. . . )  
Yuki étais rester scotcher sur la couleur des cheveux de Shûichi, Une question l'éfleras.

- Pourquoi t'as les cheveux blond si tes parents ont les cheveux brun ?

- . . .son visage qui étais illuminer s'assombri tellement vite que Yuki sursauta. Coup du sort. . . bon je vais m'habiller.

- . . .

- . . . Yuki? laisse moi passer s'il te plaît . . .

- Hmm ? Ha ! Heu oui . . . ( Je crois qu'il est trop choquer pour bouger. . . )  
Arriver dans la chambre, Shûichi s'empressa de ranger le livre la ou il étais. ( Parmi d'autre bouquin. . . )  
Puis il 's'habilla' , c'est a dire,il ne mis qu'une chemise ( de ces concert ) et un mini short, c'est la chemise a moitié ouverte qu'il s'installa près de la télé et près de Yuki remit de son choc.

- . . . Yuki, tu le diras a personne ?

- De quoi ?

- Que mes cheveux son blond ? Sinon j'aurais des problèmes . . .

- Hein ? ho moi aussi j'ais eu des problèmes a causes de mes cheveux blond, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Ca passeras .

- Non, c'est pas pour ca . . .

- . . . Il y eu un silence pendant plus de cinq minutes. Durant lesquelles Yuki pensa : ' Mais qu'est ce qu'il dit ? Pourquoi est ce que la couleur de ces cheveux ne serait pas le problème ? Dans ce cas il avait pas a ce colorer les cheveux !! Il est fous ou quoi ? . . . ' ( Je m'arrête la pour lui car après il ne cesse de dépiter des saloperies sur Shû )  
Et durant laquelle Shû pensa :  
' Merde ! J'ais encor gaffer !!! Je suis un vrais boulet, bon qu'est ce que je vais répliquer ? . . . Et si . . . Si je lui disait la vérité ? S'il m'aime il resteras prêt de moi, mais c'est pas une choses a dire comme ca, et puis je suis pas encor prêt . . . bon sang !! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Bon faut que je me calme . . . (Une voix dans sa tête se fit entendre)  
'' Fais le Shû; tu en es capable non ? Et tu réellement un boulet ? Shû je . . . '  
NON !!! Il . . il ne vaux mieux pas le lui dire, jamais. '' Tu ne peux toujours pas faire comme si rien ne c'étais passer, Shû, prend un peux sur toi '  
Mais je prend assez sur moi !! Je souris !! J'ais oublier mon passer!! J'aime Yuki !  
'' Tu le trahira non ? Je te l'ais déjà dit maintes fois, ne t'attache pas aux gens . . . il te trahirons un jour, alors il faut trahir avant d'être trahis. Profite et . . . '  
NON !!! Arrête, bon j'ais décider je ne le dirais pas.  
Je vais dire que c'est parce que ma famille n'aimais pas mes cheveux et sa a déteint sur moi. Oui sa iras . . .

- Shûichi, si ce n'est pas pour cette raison . . .

- En. . . en fait , ma famille détestais mes cheveux, alors leurs jugement a déteint sur moi. C'est simple non ?

- . . . Ha bon . . . Et il retourna à la contemplation de la merveilleuse invention qu'est la Télévision.

Finiiiiiiii , ouf c'est ma première fic sur gravitation, surtout n'exister pas a me donner votre avis !! Et a me faire des critique. . . Pour ça reviews please. Et pardonnez mes oh combien fautes d'orthographes et conjugaisons, n'étant pas mon fort . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !! 

Chapitre 2 :

_' - Donc mon roi, pour épouser votre fille il me faut d'abord accéder a la requête de cette sorcière. _

_- Je comprend, je n'aurais pas envie de me faire maudire a cause de cette requête superficielle. _

_- Ma princesse nous nous marierons des lors que mon retour vous seras donnée. _

_- Mon prince, je vous attendrais. Puisse le ciel être avec vous.  
Le prince partit donc avec cette sorcière afin que celle ci lui donne son coeur. _

_- Prince aux courage sans limite, ne craint tu pas d'être en danger sans escorte ? _

_- Non, car si vous tenez parole, je ne vois pas pourquoi,moi,je n'en ferais pas autans.  
_

_- Prince ne craint tu pas les dangers ? - Non, car je sais me battre a l'épée.  
_

_- Prince, ne craint tu pas les monstres qui rôdes autours de nous ?  
_

_- Non, car si vous êtes la, les monstres ne vous attaquerons pas.  
_

_- Prince, ici s'arrête notres course, car même si vous n'avez ni peur de moi, ni des monstres, ni des dangers, vous ne pourrez avancer dans la nuit sombre.  
_

_C'est ainsi que le Prince et la sorcière s'arrêtèrent en pleines forêt, entourer de dangers et de monstres'  
_

Shûichi étais installer sur Yuki, sa tête sur ces genoux, pensant encor a son passé, Yuki lui lisait un livre.  
Yuki ne pouvais pas voir que les yeux de son amant étais devenus triste, mais malgrés tous, il sentais que Shû n'allait pas bien.

- Yuki . . .

- Hmm ?

- Tu peux m'accompagner au coiffeur ? Pour ma teinture . . .

- . . . Tu veux pas garder la couleur de tes cheveux ? T'es plus . . . Mignon . . .' Sourire extrêmement sadique.'

- ... Non ,mon Yuki ,je n'aime vraiment pas mes cheveux. ' Yeux qui fuit pour pas se faire avoir par le blond'

- . . . ok. ' regard déssus mais avec une lueur de sadisme quand même'

Shûichi sourit, oui, il n'aimais pas allez au coiffeur seul, mais il fallais qu'il se fasse une teinture le plus vite possible, avant que . . .

- Shûichi . . .

- Nyuki ?

- Tes vraiment mignon en blond . . . ( j'avais bien dit lueur sadique tout a leur)  
Les yeux de Shûichi s'écarquillèrent, 'non, pensa t'il, non pas sa . . .' ,Yuki passa une main sous le t-shirt de son amant, et s'empara de ces lèvres, Shûichi ne pus faire aucun mouvement et il étais déjà prisonnier des bras du blond.

- Yuki, attend d'abord ma teinture. . . réussi Shûichi a dire entre deux baisers.

- Non, tes très beau comme sa . . . Yuki porta son amant jusqu'aux lit et se fit de plus en plus entreprenant, Shûichi lui, n'étant pas trop de taille a lutter, (1.80 contre 1.65, c'est clair non ? ) se laissa envahir de baiser papillons, jusqu'a ce que l'écrivain change de route, et descendit plus bas,Shûichi commença alors a se rappeler de quelques chose, il repoussa Yuki doucement, mais celui ci ne lâcha pas prise et continua de lécher lentement la virilité de Shûichi.

- MMM Yuki, . . . arrête. . .

- Non . . .

- Yuki !  
L'écrivain releva sa tête et l'embrassa, puis retourna a sa sucette. Mais cette fois si il le fourra dans sa bouche .  
sans fut trop pour Shûichi .

- NON !!!! L'écrivain fut projeter en arrière et atterrit sur les fesses .Pas très content il se leva pour s'approcher de son compagnons et lui dire c'est quatre vérités.  
Shûichi lui étais entouré de visions de son passé. Il ne vit donc pas Yuki s'approcher.

-Dit donc !! Faudrait savoir ce qui te prend !!

- Non , arrête, pas avant que j'ai fais ma teinture, je t'en pris.

- . . . Yuki voyant que son amant allez pleurer accepta, mais des questions se formèrent dans son esprit. ' Pourquoi tient il tans a faire cette teinture ridicule ? Ces cheveux son bien plus beau ainsi. ' Et d'autres penser plus érotiques. . . Quand a Shûichi, il étais vraiment mal, non seulement il avait repousser Yuki,mais en plus,il se rappelais de plus en plus son passé, il faudra qu'il mente encor a Yuki.

- Yuki allons y aujourd'hui, ok ?

- Non, demain, faut que j'écrive.

- Mais Yuki . . .

- Demain c'est demain Shûichi !

Et il parti de la chambre, laissant Shûichi inquiet.  
Evidement, Yuki n'écrivit pas mais fis des recherche sur Shûichi ( il en a pas l'air mais en faite c'est un comment ont appelle ça déjà ? Heu Tracker ? Cracteur ? Heeeuuu un type qui vas sur n'importe quel site de police ou autre et qui passe sans avoir le mots de passe pour voler les données. Enfin vous vouyez quoi. ) , et il n'appris rien excepter son nom, son prénom, sa date de naissance ( Qu'il ne savait pas ),et quelque chose le frappa car, il n'y avait pas le nom de l'hôpital ou de la ville, ou Shûichi étais né. Ce qui , il devais bien l'admettre l'étonna fortement. De plus la date qui étais inscrite pour l'ouverture du dossier c'étais fait quand Shûichi avait a peine 7 ans . L'écrivain resta ainsi toute la nuit a recherché le passée de Shûichi mais apparemment, tout étais efface comme si ça vie avait commencer a 7 ans.

A SUIVRE . . .

Et voila !!! après quelques jours( semaines) d'attente, je vous met un petit chapitre je sais mais il faut faire du suspense. HA et heu . . . Pardonnez encor mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographes et autres fautes . Review et à la prochaine . Je precise que le moment un peux . . . . erotique na pas étais ecrit par moi mais par une amie qui disait, ''' c'est mieux comme scene s'il y a un element declencheur "chaud" comme ca ''', moi je voulais metre la musique pour qu'il se rappelle . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Alors pour ce chapitre je remercie Feylie la correctrice de toutes mes nombreuses fautes, qui a vaillamment surmonté mes erreurs. Entre .. ce son ces commentaires, ou plutôt, entre .. c'est sont commentaire, elle n'en a pas laissée énormément. ou alors c'est moi qui n'en a pas remarquer d'autres . . . .' Entre (..), ce sont les miens. 

Chapitre 3

"A l'aube du lendemain, le prince et la sorcière reprirent le chemin, s'entraidant, pour les danger, ou les falaise à escalader. Arriver à une crevasse sur le flan d'une paroi rocheuse, qu'ils devaient traverser, le prince posa une question.

- Sorcière, n'as tu pas dans ton grimoire, une quelconque formule qui puisse nous aider à franchir cette Montagne ?

- Je ne peux utiliser mes pouvoirs en ce lieu. Sans ma bague, je n'ai pas assez de force pour nous hisser au sommet.

- Sorcière, tu viens d'avouer toi même que tes pouvoirs étaient affaiblis, n'as tu donc point peur que je ne te tue, sans approcher de l'arbre ? Qui me dit à présent que tu tiendras parole ? Une fois ta bague à ton doigt, tu auras tous tes pouvoirs, et tu pourras me tuer.

- En effet, je pourrais te trahir et te tuer, mais cela tu ne le sauras point, si tu ne m'accompagnes pas.

Le prince, médita sur les paroles, et il choisit de continuer le chemin. Lui ayant donné un minimum de confiance."

Le lendemain, Tatsuha vint sonner à la porte pour voir le résultat de son 'chef d'oeuvre.' Yuki lui ouvrit la porte.

- Yo ! Fréro ! Comment ça va ?

- Tatsuha, tire toi. Shû n'est pas très content de ta blague.

- Oui… Je m'en doute, mais je voulais savoir…

- C'est qui ?

- Pardon ? De quoi tu parles ?

- De la meuf qui t'a demandé de le faire, et qui pensait s'adresser à moi.

- Tu… 'regard fuyant le regard noire' Une fille d'un soir.

- Pffff… Vraiment la t'exagère tu sais ! Il est furieux contre toi !

- Et si on revenait à la couleur de ses cheveux ? Tu me le dis et je me tire, ça te va ? Yuki réfléchit à la situation. Shûichi était bien trop kawaï. Et vu que lui était d'un caractère possessif… la réponse a son frère ne pouvait être que :

- Non, tu n'avais qu'à le lui demander directement, tu sauras jamais. Salut.

A la la . .. .Vraiment Yuki devrait penser à acheter une potion qui attire la chance, car, au moment même ou il dit cette phrase, manque de bol (pour les deux frères.) Shûichi était là à les regarder comme des extras terrestres. Il fixait à tour de rôle Yuki et Tatsuha. Ce petit jeu dura environ une minutes lorsqu'un des deux fréres , pas très malin, signa sa perte. (on se demande qui...)

- Shuichi ! mon pote ! Alors comme ça t'es blond ? Quelle surprise vraiment !!!! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait ironique mais pas assez convainquant pour Shuichi et son amant.

Shuichi d'abord surpris ne fit rien, puis avec un regard capable de rivaliser avec Yuki, il s'avança vers Tatsuha, lequel recula de trois pas. Il prit rapidement quelque chose sur la table de l'entrée.

« Non pas le couteau !!! Il est en colère mais quand même… » se dit Tatsuha.

Shuichi lança sur lui une cassette.Sidéré, Yuki regarda son amant, refermant (bruyamment) la porte au nez de son frère. Puis il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne dans le salon. Il alla le rejoindre. Sans un mot, et ils regardèrent la télévision jusqu'à ce que Shûichi l'éteigne.

- Shûichi, tu es allé un peux fort tout à l'heure.

- Si je me teins c'est pas pour qu'un autre gogol me les déteignent Yuki ! s'écria-t-il sur un ton dur et accusateur.

- Oui, mais t'y es juste allé un peux trop fort je trouve. Et maintenant, ont fait qu…, dit-il d'un ton comme d'habitude, un peu agacé peut-être.

- Yuki, on va faire ma teinture maintenant. Allons y.

Shûichi, venait de reprendre conscience sans trop se rendre compte des parole dites, ou du fait qu'il ait interrompu son amant, et qui, du coup, n'avait pas vraiment très apprécié.  
Yuki acquiesça, et ils y allèrent. Après Trente minutes de voyage, ils arrivèrent dans un salon pour les stars. (Bah comme ça ils ont la paix.Tout le monde respecte l'autre.)

- Bonjour puis-je vous aider ?

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés venait de les aborder, Yuki remarqua de suite les yeux qu'elle fit pour Shûichi. Mais il ne dit rien.

- Une teinture pour le nain.

- Chuis pas un nain Yuki !!!!!

- hhohho Mais vous avez des cheveux blonds magnifiques ! Vous êtes étranger ?

- Non, je suis japonais.

- Ho veuillez m'excuser.

Elle partit vers une autre femme qui venait de terminer de coiffer . . . Yoko kamino !!!! La mangaka de Hana yori dango !!

( trop love de ce manga . Bave sur Tsukasa . . . . )

- Bon venez je vous pris. Elle le fit asseoir sur une chaise et lui demanda la couleur de la teinture. (Attention les yeux, après le rose vint le…)

- Une teinture BLEU s'il vous plait. (Tout le monde s'en doutait ? non ? tant mieux je vous surprend un peux)

Sans s'en apercevoir, Yuki frémit ; bleu, c'est moche, rose c'est passable. Il alla de suite parler à la coiffeuse pour la teinture. Il lui demanda de lui faire une teinture qui partirait après quelques shampoings. Elle accepta. Mais surtout parce que elle pourrait le revoir à nouveau pour une autre teinture.

Pendant tout le temps de la teinturisation Mdr, t'invente un nouveau mot, là !, elle n'arrêtait pas de le toucher un peu partout, prétextant des cheveux ou autres excuses bidons qui ne firent pas vraiment très plaisire à Yuki. Après le teinture, ils allaient enfin partir quand, malheureusement pour l'écrivain, un chanteur et une troupe bien connue arrivèrent. - HA tient Eiri-san, bonjour.

- 'Lut. - Nanoda !! bonjour Shûichi . . . Whhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Shindo-san vos cheveux sont légèrement. . . .

- BLUE !!!!! (Mr k)  
A suivre.

Pardon pardon pardon, mille et un pardon, d'être en retard.  
A la prochaine !  
Laissée nous des coms a moi et à Feylie , ça nous feras plaisire !!!

Ce chapitre un peux nul, ( beaucoup ? ) est néamoin important pour la suite des événement qui ne viendront que plus tard .


End file.
